<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Mistress! by Sir_Deadpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052810">Yes Mistress!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Deadpool/pseuds/Sir_Deadpool'>Sir_Deadpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Deadpool/pseuds/Sir_Deadpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A school of super powerful teens, with the bodies of super models, one little spark can turn that into a academy of combat, to an academy of lust..</p><p>Okay, serious summary done, this is porn, there will be Poly, swapping, and orgies, and just to get the darker ideas in, Cinder's going to get involved in her typical fashion just to break up wholesome smut. </p><p>Underage because Ruby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Mistress!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a fun little idea I had, based on the reports of the Olympic athlete camp place being a massive sex camp.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.</p><p>Enough notes, let's get started.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune grinned awkwardly as he, Cardin, and Ruby were led off stage, the shock of being made leader of team JNPR still stunning him deeply, the lumbering hulk that was Cardin Winchester strolled to his left, while Ruby was on his right, humming a happy song to herself. At the same time, the two men were silent, the headmistress having taken them from the stage moments after they were announced as team leaders. She marched before them, Jaune noticing Cardin without shame staring and smirking at the shapely ass of the woman in front of them, hips swaying with each step she took down the hallway, which Jaune hoped would last for hours, he enjoyed the sight as much as his fellow captain did.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, all good things come to an end, though, and their magnificent view did with Glynda stopping before a broad set of wooden doors. “Please wait inside, and get to know each other, I will return momentarily.” Ms. Goodwitch said before she turned around and walked further down the hall.<br/>
<br/>
“So,” Ruby began, walking over to a couch next to the wall opposite them, sitting in the middle and cracking her back, “That was a fun day, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, was a piece of cake,” Cardin answered, doing a walkabout of the room before sitting in a plush recliner. Jaune chuckled and moved to sit down next to Ruby.<br/>
<br/>
“The launch pads were kinda different; I was <em>not</em> expecting those…”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah,” Cardin answered, tilting and stretching his legs, “that was crazy, I only thought that was a rumor…”<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, So what do you think Ms. Goodwitch is going to have us do? Special team captain training?”<br/>
<br/>
“I bet she is; she saw how good we were,” The armor-clad brunette replied, undoing the greaves on his legs and his gauntlets from his arms. “Going to learn some cool shit, I bet.<br/>
<br/>
“Hope so!” Jaune chimed in, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the black leather couch. His head snapping back up as the door opened, the headmistress walking in, behind her were four other students he hadn’t seen before, wearing the uniforms of Beacon academy, a giant of a man, a rabbit Faunus, a dark-skinned boy with pure white eyes and at the front, a girl with amazing curves wearing a beret and sunglasses.<br/>
<br/>
“So, you’re the new team leaders?” Sunglasses asked, pausing over each and everyone one of them, “Don’t look like too much, but if Ms. G says you are, then you are.” Ruby, Jaune, and Cardin, all shared looks, before turning their attention to the headmistress.<br/>
<br/>
“Please, stand up, we’re about to go over what new responsibilities you will be given as leaders of Beacon students.” Quickly rising, Ruby and Jaune stood together, Cardin joining them on Ruby’s left, the short girl dwarfed by the armored teen boys on either side of her.<br/>
<br/>
“This is Team CFVY, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi.” Deputy Goodwitch listed the names, each student nodding or raising a hand to signify who they were when called, “Second-year students and the current best team of their year.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Cardin Winchester. You stand as the elite of the Huntsmen and Huntress students of Beacon Academy; I will expect you to carry yourselves with dignity and pride as such, and not bring disdain to the name of this school.”<br/>
<br/>
Cardin and Jaune nodded, serious expressions donning their faces, which Ruby just smiled proudly up at the older woman speaking before them.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, get naked.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Wait</em>, <em>wha</em>-“<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Huh</em>?!”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Naked</em>?!”</p><p>The three first years as one stammered, stuttered, and stood in place, shocked and confused at the order, more so when the four students behind their Deputy Headmistress started to undress, unbothered to show their naked bodies to the first years captains.<br/>
<br/>
From Coco and Velvet’s firm and perky breasts, and thick thighs to toned asses, Coco having done a light spin to show off, to the large cocks between the legs of Fox and Yatsuhashi.<br/>
<br/>
“Did I not speak clearly? No matter. CFVY, strip them.” Ruby seemed to snap out of her shock first, but before she could move, Fox was in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. At the same time, Coco and Velvet took Cardin and Jaune away; with reluctance, the two men stood as their armor and clothing were methodically unbuttoned and taken away. Stood in their underwear, the two girls stepped back to admire their first-year students,  Cardin’s body was more bulky and muscular than Jaune, who was just as tall, but instead of thick muscle, had a lean figure.<br/>
<br/>
Jaune turned back to see Ruby stuttering, barely able to hold her hands at her sides as Fox slowly pulled her skirt down, his eyes glued to her long longs and perky butt cheeks that just begged to be grabbed and played with. While her breasts were not close to on par with Velvet, Coco or Glynda, but still drew his, and Cardin’s eyes as they ogled her body.</p><p>“Better, now, tell me, which of you have had sex?” Glynda asked, standing dressed in a room full of semi-naked teens.<br/>
<br/>
Cardin and Jaune raised their hands while Ruby just mumbled weakly and stared at the floor, Cardin snorted and looked from her back to Glynda while Jaune did his best not to stare at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Miss Rose, I hope you are ready than.” Was the only warning Glynda had before she had Jaune, and Cardin drop their boxers to the floor, Coco whistled, Velvet smiled. At the same time, Glynda merely observed, eyes moving from Jaune to Cardin, taking in their nudity with a clinical gaze.</p><p>“Excellent, CFVY, begin <em>initiation</em>.”</p><p>“You bet your plump ass, Goodwitch!” Coco said looking between Jaune and Cardin and to Velvet, “Bun-Butt, Which one do you wa-“</p><p>“I’ll take the Arc Cock.” The Faunus said, staring at him like a dog would a thick piece of meat. Coco looked surprised before letting out a light laugh and strolling over to Cardin, hooking an arm around his waist, her hand sliding down to his cock before she pushed him down onto the couch.  Jaune was led over to the other side of the sofa by Velvet, who brought his hands to cup her butt.</p><p>Ruby gulped as Yatsuhashi strode over, his immense size truly towering over her, her head merely at his stomach level, trying to look at his thick muscles and hard abs, and not looking at his…hard….growing cock…. Taking a breath, Ruby looked up, willing to face the challenge Ms. Goodwitch set before her.</p><p>As if waiting for her, Fox hooked his fingers on the hem of her panties; the white fabric hugging her hips was tugged down, while Yatsuhashi’s large hands reached down to her back and deftly unclasped her bra, and lifting it above her head. His hard cock resting at her belly button while she felt Fox’s hands grab at her small breasts from behind, his cock just as hard, gliding between her butt and poking at her hole.<br/>
<br/>
"I... I'm sorry if I'm no good. I've never done this before." Both Yatsu and Fox blinked before they looked at each other. The two male members of CFVY couldn't stop the little smirks from appearing at her shy reluctance. </p><p>"Do not worry, Ruby. We've been where you were before." Yatsuhashi laid a large hand on her head. "We'll take it slow to start. Why don't you get close to them first." He pressed lightly, and Ruby understood quickly, sinking to her knees.</p><p>She lit up as red as her cape as she took in the sight of his cock. It was long and throbbing, and it looked so thick. She could see little veins all across it. She took a breath and was assaulted by a clean, musky odor. It made her salivate for a reason she wasn't sure of.</p><p>This was supposed to fit inside her? She swallowed. It didn't seem likely, but she wanted to see if it could. Fox stepped forward, and she turned her head to stare at the dick that appeared next to her face. It was a decent size, a bit shorter than Yatsuhashi's. However, it was just as thick. It was so close to her that her nose brushed against the shaft. The smell of it invaded her senses, and she found herself taking a giant whiff of it.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I'm a little intimidating for the first time. So, why don't you start with Fox." She felt that gentle pressure on her head again, pressing her into Fox's crotch. Her nose sunk into the juncture of where his shaft and balls met, and all she knew was the sight of orange pubes and the smell of Huntsman dick.<br/>
<br/>
Jaune gulped, sitting down as Velvet placed one hand on his chest, and pushing him back onto the couch before she knelt, face almost pressed against his cock and taking a deep breath through her nose before her lips kissed his ball sack, trailing up his shaft and ending on the tip of his cock, which if it weren’t hard as diamond already, would almost come to life at the pleasure seeing her face looking at him as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock.</p><p>The dainty hand moved from his stomach to press down on his chest as she moved her tongue up and down his cock. Placing a hand on the top of her head, the Arc leaned his head back and let out a relaxed sigh, settling into the sensations, the rabbit girl bestowed on him.</p><p>Cardin was skipping oral it seemed, as Coco stroked him to full mast, lining him up and slowly grinding her way down his cock until he was hilted inside, his hands grabbing her hips as he bucked, making her let out a gasping moan before grinning down at him, her arms linking behind his head and leaning down, pressing her face to his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Ooh, you got a decent cock on you, let’s see if you can use it properly….”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I’ll show you <em>properly</em>.” Was all he said before starting to thrust in a powerful but fast rhythm, making Jaune roll his eyes while Glynda wrote down on a notepad.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>ffffnnnnmmm</em>~” Coco groaned, the rapid thrusts driving her to grin as she leaned her head back. Not to be outdone, Velvet climbed up Jaune, before pulling him down to the floor and straddling his chest, crawling up to rest her pussy against his lips.</p><p>Invitation accepted, Jaune grabbed her thighs to pull her against his face, his tongue wiggling into her core and sending lightning flashing before the Faunus’s eyes as he instantly pressed on her g-spot. At the same time, a hand moved from her thigh, to rub a pair of fingers over her clit making her jolt in place, head snapping back and looking at the ceiling as he gently pinched her nub, an alternation of his fingers, tongue, and lips teasing, wiggling, and prodding her pussy and clit drove Velvet over the edge. Her body tensing as the boy below her brought her to orgasm within minutes of their first time together!</p><p>Jaune, for his part, merely lapped up her juices, doing everything he could with his fingers and tongue to relish the experience and drag Velvet’s climax out as long as he could. After a moment or two, he wasn’t sure, but she started to climb down from her high, body beginning to go slack with her top half slumping over, a low moan as her rear lifted only for Jaune to grip her hip and ass, to pull her lips back onto his.</p><p>Oral being as fun as it was, He was starting to feel some needing ache in his balls and gently turned Velvet over so she wasn’t pinning his head to the floor. In a few seconds, he was grabbing her by the waist helped her to stand, just to hook an arm under each leg and glide his hard cock against her pussy, making his dick glisten in her slick juices as he humped the air between them, before giving a light kiss to her rabbit ear, and suckling on her neck as he thrust into her hot wet cunt.<br/>
<br/>
“Ohfuckydhgaaaaaa!” Velvet’s voice cried out, trailing into gibberish as Jaune moved his cock in and out of Velvet, alternating from long slow thrusting to quick and rapid harsh poundings as her legs hooked around his waist when he pressed her against the wall and began fucking her like no tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
Cardin was on cloud nine, sweat dampening his forehead as he and Coco kept fucking, thirty minutes in and he had yet to let up, pounding her cunt like a hammer on a nail, he’d cum twice already, one in her hot pussy, and the other on her back, pulling back to coat her back from ass to head in his jizz.</p><p>Giving her ass a hard spank as she thrust back onto his cock, his spare hand reached up to grab her hair and tug back, gently to arch her back as his other moved from her waist, to grab at her breasts and knead them before alternating harshly pinching her nipples, all of which elicited a good deal of moans from her before a nicely timed thrust and pinch combo brought her to climax, her cunt clamping down on him as he buried his cock as deep as it could go, pulling out as she slumped forward, and grabbing his cock in one hand, his other grabbing her head by the hair and pulling her over to his dick.<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me how your cunt tasted on my cock.” He said with a leering grin, rubbing his head against her lips and staining her face with a line of cum. Rolling her eyes, Coco reached up and batted his hand away, grabbing his cock in her hand before sucking the tip in her mouth, and working her hand up and down the shaft. Cardin gripped her head in both hands as she started working her tongue around the head of his erection and let out a moan, head tilting back as he began to pull her down on him, pushing inch after inch past her lips until she was pressed against his crotch, hands settled against his thigs as he started to pull her head back and forth, fucking her mouth like a sex toy with no care of pacing or rhythm until he groaned and came once more, flooding her throat with shot after shot of his thick batter, just as he finished she pushed him back and took in some air.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I’m still a ten out of ten, I have to give you….” She paused as he looked back, eyes slightly wider as her tongue flicked out and lapped up a dribble of cum out of his cock.<br/>
<br/>
“A solid seven, need to work on that diet, big boy.” She said with a confident laugh as she stood up, a lights sweat growing under her breasts, and cum dribbling out of her pussy and down her legs but all the same looking un-bothered.<br/>
<br/>
“That’ll be all for now Mr. Winchester, you’ve done well, go retire to your team and rest up for class tomorrow.” Glynda said, looking up from her notepad and staring at the naked duo, Cardin holding his confidence after his fucking of Coco before going to grab his clothes and head to the bathroom to clean up and left.<br/>
<br/>
“Not too bad that one, needs to work his pacing and diet, but overall I look forward to fucking him raw and steady.”<br/>
<br/>
“As if you don’t get enough from your team mates.” Glynda casually chided, “You should go assist Ms. Scarlatina, she seems to be having a rough go.”<br/>
<br/>
Scoffing at the idea, Coco looked over to Red first, pleased to see her reluctantly jacking off Fox and Yatsuhashi, their cum coating her breasts and face as she worked their cocks with a fervor, before looking over to Bun Butt and freezing, mouth dropping open.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit.” The only words she could think of, seeing Velvet, slurring words and just drenched in sweat as she came, a low mewling whimper all she was able to voice as she collapsed, laying against Jaune and nuzzling his neck, of the two, much to Coco’s shock, Velvet was spent, drenched in sweat and panting for breath, while Jaune simply kissed her forehead, hand cupping her butt and pulling her close.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s yet to cum, perhaps you can do better than your teammate.” <em>That</em> turned her head back to her mistress.<br/>
<br/>
“She couldn’t make him cum?!”<br/>
<br/>
“No, she came around five to six times, but Mr. Arc seems to be more patient than Mr. Winchester. Perhaps he can offer you a challenge.”<br/>
<br/>
Hiding a gulp, CFVY’s captain moved over to where the two laid, Jaune look up to see her approach and dislodge himself from Velvet who mumbled incoherently but barely noticed his absence. He stood up, hair disheveled, slightly sweaty, cock still hard, and no a tad more intimidating after seeing what it did to her teammate.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” mustering her courage, Coco strode up, moving to take charge and get him to cum soon. “Let’s see what you can do with this magic cock of yours.” She took his arm and pulled him over to the couch, bending over the arm rest and presenting her coochie for him to fuck at his leisure. <br/>
<br/>
“Try not to cum to <em>soon!!</em>” Her voice jumped from a haughty tone to scream as he grabbed both hips and pushed in, his hot cock filling her pussy in every way she never knew it could be. Her vision was flashing white and static filled her ears as she adjusted to the perfect sensation.<br/>
<br/>
“Ho-Holy <em>shit¸</em> You do have a <em>magic coooooock!</em>” Another moaning scream broke past her lips as he pulled back, every vein brushing her sensitive walls and sending jolts of fire in her stomach. The blonde’s hands moved from her waist, to her ass, squeezing and spreading her thick cheeks before letting out a chuckle at the sight of the anal plug up her ass.<br/>
<br/>
“Naughty, Naughty.” Jaune said, grabbing the tiny grip and pulling bead after bead out of her ass, Coco slammed her mouth shut, whining as she felt the beads being pulled out before he thrusted again, building a steady and powerful rhythm to keep her brain on the fritz.<br/>
<br/>
“I must say, Mr. Arc. You certainly pass all my expectations of the students this year.” Glynda said, appearing to his left and watching in pleasure as Coco was reduced to mewling grunts and moans as Jaune gave her no respite.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank <em>you</em>, Miss <em>Goo</em>dwi<em>tch</em>!” Jaune answered, doing his best to focus on the task at hand before Glynda let out a tiny grin and used her semblance to stroke Jaune’s cock inside Coco’s pussy.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, making him cum at last. His hands slapping onto Coco’s waist and thrusting with all his might as he erupted, Coco looked up, eyes wide, mouth open and dropped, a mute scream freezing at her lips as she felt his cum flood inside.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</em>!!!!!” Finding her voice after a few seconds, the second-year team captain let out the loudest orgasmic scream Glynda had heard from her. Making Fox and Yatsuhashi, the former of which absentmindedly pulled Ruby’s face onto his cock, forcing his cock deep down her throat as they turned to look at Coco, before seeing Glynda’s look and going back to training Ruby… when she stopped coughing up cum and gasping for air as Fox released her head from his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Coco was in heaven, and hell, and all the places in between, Jaune kept pounding behind her, his cock dragging itself against her walls, extending the explosion of sensation her orgasm brought about her as he kept thrusting and cumming, filling her pussy to the brim and letting more of his jizz slosh around inside her with each push, his essence gushing outside of her as he let out a groan and pulled out at last, thick cum spraying up and down her backside as she collapsed on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Jaune, eager and still riding the high of his earlier orgasm knelt down and pulled Coco down, her head lifting up just in time for him to press his cock against her lip, which past her velvety mouth and his head titled back grinning slightly as she started to suck him off.<br/>
<br/>
hands slipped down and gripped her head as she worked her way up and down the shaft their sweat and cum starting to pool under the two of them before Jaune called out her name and came filling Coco’s mouth with load after load of his semen. The brunette did her best at chugging the mouthful of thick jizz, but for every swallow, another hot load filled it’s place, he seemed to slow down, his climax ending and giving her a chance to swallow the mouthfuls of his cum.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” She panted, falling back and raising herself up with her hands behind her back jutting her tits out at him as she took in fresh air over thick cum. “Whadda they feed you, kid?” she panted, barely able to form the words.<br/>
<br/>
“Family secret,” He answered, equally deep in his breathing as he looked at her breasts and grinned before Glynda spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
“That will do Ms. Adel, do take Ms. Scarlatina to the shower to clean up. Mr. Arc, you have done well. You can clean up and leave to your dorm room.”<br/>
<br/>
“Actually, if you don’t mind ms-.”<br/>
<br/>
“Call me Mistress while we’re like this Mr. Arc.” Her tone was firm and left no room for question.<br/>
<br/>
“….Yes Mistress, If you don’t mind, I’d like to have Ruby suck my dick before that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Very good Mr. Arc….Very good, do make it fast, and keep it in her mouth, I don’t think she’s ready for a cock like yours.” Smiling and walking over to the trio still going at it.<br/>
<br/>
Ruby had finally gotten both Fox and Yatsuhashi off, their cum filling her belly up so much that she still tasted their cocks in her mouth as she was gently lifted up by the seven foot tall giant. Standing and ignoring the sloshing in her gut, the short girl looked at Jaune approaching, his cock just as hard as the two men next to her, but in the light glistened with the juices from the two women he just fucked. Her thoughts and attention were broken when Fox, standing behind her, gripped her hips and held her still as his cock pressed against her slick entrance, Yatsuhashi and Fox having teased her body as she licked and sucked on their cocks had done wonders to her inhibitions and senses, beneath the cum in her tummy, Ruby felt light and tight, her stomach tense and pussy itching, the itch going away when Fox, or her own hands went down to massage and rub her lips until she felt them growing wet with her own need.</p><p>Fox took full advantage of her wet state and slowly pressed his cock against her entrance, teasing her with the very edge of his tip before he pushed past and ran the length of his hard and hot cock against her pussy. Back and forth he moved, humping her butt but refusing to push in her waiting core. Seconds went by and turned into minutes with her squealing and gasping from his movements before Jaune stepped forward, and palmed both her boobs kneading her budding breasts while occasionally rubbing, pulling, and, pinching her nipples.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Pleaaaaaaaseeee</em>.” Ruby moaned, straining to form the word just as Jaune tugged both her nipples out and up.<br/>
<br/>
“Please, what?” Fox asked, his cock slick with her juices as he refused to let up on gliding against her core.<br/>
<br/>
“Please putitinme!” Ruby’s answer was cut short into a squeal when Jaune took one of her tits into his mouth and sucked on the nipple. Fox let out a chuckled before pulling back and placing the tip against her entrance, Ruby for her part turned her head, eyes wide open in need as he looked at her face, silver met white before he grinned and slowly pushed in, making Ruby gasp in a series of squeaks as she felt inch after inch sliding into her pussy.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Oh fuck, Oh shit, oh fucking fuck me</em>!” Ruby yelled, feeling the hard and hot meaty rod slide into her waiting core before Fox was hilted inside her, his balls resting against her lips and pulled out, just to slam it back in one stroke, just as he did, and her mouth opened to let out another shout, Jaune gripped her head, pulling her soft lips to his cock and burying himself in her throat. Her scream vibrated on his flesh and he let out a sigh in joy, slowly pushing himself in and out of her mouth as her hands pressed against his thighs.<br/>
<br/>
Glynda walked over and dismissed Yatsuhashi, the giant student nodding and going to clean up as she was striding over to watch Ruby being spit-roasted by the two men before her, semblance subtly working to pleasure her own pussy as she enjoyed the sight and sounds the three made. To think if Coco hadn’t put the idea in her head during her first year here, Glynda would have missed out on such a beautiful sight of Summer’s daughter climaxing, toes curling as she spasmed between the two cocks in her body.<br/>
<br/>
Ozpin never cared what she got up to with the students, despite knowing what it was she did, while Peter and Bartholomew were too wrapped up in their work to notice. More power for her, the fools.<br/>
<br/>
“That will do, Let’s give Ms. Rose some rest.” Glynda ordered, Fox obeyed, a year of training and discipline getting him to fall to her command, while Jaune kept thrusting, trying to reach climax again, ah, such promise from this one.<br/>
<br/>
“Fucking drink it up Ruby, <em>drink it all</em>!” Jaune roared as he buried himself in her throat, his balls on her chin and cum flooding down her throat. A breath fled Glynda’s throat as she watched Ruby’s throat work overtime, chugging down Jaune’s cum as her eyes shot wide open, her moans turned to grunts as Jaune seemed to keep cumming, before she started to spasm and her eyes closing as she pulled her head back, sucking on his cock instead of letting it dig deep in her throat.<br/>
<br/>
Glynda put a finger to her lips, a hand almost pushing below her skirt but stopping just short of the mark. Her lips tugging into a smile as she watched Ruby suck him off to completion before collapsing on her back, one hand on her mouth with the other resting on her belly.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my, Mr. Arc…you have some serious potential.” She whispered under her breath. “That will do, Mr. Arc, please clean yourself up, Ms. Rose, the shower is ready for you, do the same and be ready for class tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Chapter 1 is done, I got some loose ideas for chapter two, but always love to hear some suggestions from readers!</p><p>Original characters will be added in the form of White Fang, Roman and Junior's men, and more for some surprise characters that will be named OC's</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>